David, Daphne and Peppa the pig
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Niles is upset when his son takes an interest in a kid's tv show. Once he realized the reason behind his watching this show, well, it turns out children often teach their parents more than any father can teach his son. now continuing as a very short story.
1. Chapter 1

The whole Crane family was visibly upset, not just for Daphne's loss, but for her absence as well. Frasier had said it once, and perhaps best, that her pretense could be felt in a million little ways in their family. From the way she continued to look after Martin long after transferring from his physical therapist to his daughter in law, to how she put her heart into taking care of her marriage, her son, her family and friends- yes, it was going to be long two weeks indeed.

Sadly, tragedy had struck, and Daphne had to go to Manchester for her father had passed away unexpectedly. Of course, Nile knew that four year old David was too young to handle such a heavy occasion, not to mention the long flight out of the country. Frasier concurred with Niles that it was in David's best interest to maintain a sense of routine back at the home he shared with his son and wife.

That didn't make Niles miss Daphne any less.

One day Niles went into David's bedroom, and found his son had borrowed his mother's TV, how David got the little box into his room, he had no idea. But David, to Niles' chagrin, had discovered a little show called Peppa the Pig. Niles could not stand the idea of his son watching TV.

"David, son, why don't we go to the kitchen and fix us a little.."

"No!" David screamed. "I want Peppa!"

Niles was clearly taken aback, as David had never, ever talked back to him before, let alone scream. So he tried a different approach. "David, we don't really like television, do we? We could read, or Daddy can teach you to play the piano..."

"No!" David screamed again. "I want Peppa!"

"David, I love you, but you cannot talk to your father this way. I am sure you will understand one day, but I have to take this TV back into my room. You're too young to be glued to this anyways. You should be reading, learning, anything but.."

and with all the animosity a four year old could muster, David screamed at Niles. "I hate you! You're not my daddy anymore!"

And David ran off, slamming his door behind him, leaving a very vulnerable and lonely Niles even more heartbroken than he thought would be possible.

A few hours later, Frasier and Niles were sitting at their usual table at Cafe Nervosa (Frasier had long since parted ways with both Charlotte and Chicago) and Niles filled his oldest brother in on what had happened, after he had dropped David off at Martin and Ronee's for the evening.

"Well," Frasier chuckled. "There were times when we both got mad at our father, and we let him have a piece of our minds when we were youngsters..."

"Yes," Niles protested. "But we did it in French! He had no idea what we were saying.."

Frasier smiled patiently. "I'm sure he got the gist of our messages. My point is, David is, as you, a very professional psychiatrist knows, is a child, and children go through stages. He's simply asserting his newfound voice, so to speak. He's learning how to assert himself. It's your role, as I don't need to remind you, to guide him into helping him find his voice- in the proper fashion, of course."

"You're right," Niles sighed. "I just never...we both know what we went through as children. How cruel the taunts of our schoolmates could be. Until I met Daphne, I had no idea a truly compassionate person without a trace of cruelty existed. It was hard enough, being taunted, mocked, shamed and bullied by our peers. Never would I imagine the cruelest words in the English language could come from my own four year old son."

Frasier patted Niles' hand. "I'm sorry to watch you go through this. I missed out on much of Freddie's formative years, but he still..." and then he chuckled. "Remember when he came to visit, and he was styled in what they called...goth fashion? Makeup, and such? "

"How could I forget?" Niles sighed. "It was the same week I got our father high on marijuana."

And the brothers shared a brief laugh over the memory.

And Frasier continued. "But you see, Niles. Yes, Freddie was a bit older, considerably so, than David is now. But he went through a phase, and he had to figure out his lot in life, even learning some hard lessons on his way to becoming a young man. I know its hard for you to discipline David...you did give him consequences, didn't you?"

Niles nodded. "Of course. I told Dad to not give him any treats, and absolutely no television."

"Good. I know it's hard, but he needs boundaries. If David finds a way to manipulate you now, you're in for the longest next 14 years of your life. Go get your son, read him a story, remind him that you love him and always will. But he cannot talk to you that way. He must be respectful of his parents, in order to ensure he will grow up into a mature, healthy functioning member of society."

"Frasier...I can't possibly thank you enough..." Niles tried to find the right words, but none were forthcoming.

"You don't have to thank me. After all, what are brothers for?" Frasier smiled, and Niles lifted his glass of coffee and smiled and nodded at his brother.

00000

"Dad! I thought I asked you not to allow David to watch television.." Niles winced as he arrived to pick up his son.

"Ronee, can you take David to the spare room and help him gather his stuff?" Martin yelled out. "Oh, and bring me a beer, will ya?"

When Ronee and David left the room, Martin turned to Niles. "What's the big deal..its only TV!:

"You would see it that way," Niles huffed. "But Dad.."

"Don't 'dad' me. You ever tried watching that Peppa the pig show?"

"Hardly, Dad, and I would think...why, what do you know about it?"

"One of Duke's grandkids likes the show. I called him, and then I learned something. And there was no way in hell I was going to tell my grandson that he could not watch the show. Want to know why? Grab me the DVD remote, will ya?" Martin continued.

It took Niles a minute or two, but Martin's point became very clear. Peppa, the female character on the cartoon, was most decidedly British. Her accent clearly gave that tidbit of information away.

Niles sank to the couch, his hand covering his mouth. "Daphne.." he choked up.

"You see..he wants this show...it reminds him of his mother. She speaks like Daphne. Daphne's away and this is the next best thing to this little boy...if he can't hear his mother's voice can't you at least let him have the comfort of hearing a character who sounds like his mother?"

Niles was ashen. "How could I not...why didn't I see this...how could I?"

Martin stood up and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Niles...you miss Daphne. We all do. Lord knows you have loved that woman since the day you set eyes on her. Hell, you visited Fraser's condo more than I did, and I lived there!"

They shared a bittersweet smile, thinking of all the memories from the old condo.

"Niles...once you have kids, its no longer about you. Of course you're lost, missing your wife. But there is a little kid in the other room who misses his mommy. I know its hard on you, but you got to find a way to help David...he can't articulate with big fancy words his feelings...its your job to set aside your own feelings to help him figure out how to deal with his."

Niles looked at his dad. "I'm ...you're right. You are absolutely right."

"Damn straight I am!" Martin chuckled. "And you and Frasier thought you were the only geniuses in the family!"

Niles laughed. "Dad!"

"Okay, go home, and be with your son. That's your most important job now."

"Thank you, Dad."

Martin waved him on, and before too long Niles was home with David.

David not only got to go to sleep in the bed that his daddy shared with his mommy, but they both fell asleep watching Peppa the Pig. Niles wasn't sure what to say..he had a lot to process.

But that night, David fell asleep soundly in his father's arms.

Where he slept for the next few weeks until Daphne returned.

And they watched Peppa the Pig every night before bed, and both dreamed of the minute they would see Daphne's face, hear her sweet voice again.

It wasn't too bad for Niles...he had the most precious gift of all from Daphne, even when she wasn't there physically.

She had borne him their son, and what a son he was.

Daphne's love was just the gift that kept on giving.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Frasier and Martin went over to check on Niles and David. Frasier had filled his dad in on his own hypothesis as to David's unusually hostile behavior, while Martin smiled smugly, knowing that he was the one to get to the bottom of things.

David ran to his grandfather and hugged him eagerly, even before Martin had time to sit down comfortably.

"David, remember what we've taught you about minding your grandpa's balance.." Niles started, but Martin would have none of that.

"The day i'm too old to handle a hug from my grandkid is the day I stay home, never doing anything for myself, and just resigning to a life full of tv, beer, and just moping around."

Frasier and Niles looked at each other with grins. "Oh, Frasier, let me..let me!" Niles giggled.

Martin scowled, but then David cleared his toys off the couch and held on to his leg as Martin made himself comfortable.

Niles looked on in curiosity. "It looks as if you have yourself a new best friend, Dad," he smiled at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"why act so shocked? You and Frasier had each other to keep company..David's an only child..Niles, there are ways to remedy that, you know," Martin laughed.

Niles, blushing, laughed. "Dad! Not in front of.."

"I know, not in front of Frasier. We both know his love life is less than promising.." Martin and Niles laughed, and Frasier just pouted.

"I'm glad to know that my status as a comfirmed bachelor has not gone unnoticed by my family," Frasier retorted.

"Comfirmed by whom? Yourself, or by nature?" Martin questioned. "It seems to me if you really tried and weren't so damn..sorry, David..if you weren't so darn fussy.."

"As much as I enjoy our playful banter...especially when it's at Frasier's expense, I think this is a conversation best suited for after little ears to to bed," Niles laughed.

Just then, David piped up. "May I watch Peppa, Daddy?"

Martin had to smile, and though David's interest in television clearly went against every one of Niles' beliefs, he conceded. David hugged Niles and ran upstairs eagerly.

"Niles?" Frasier questioned. "We discussed last night about the role of television, and how you ought not cater to his whims..."

"That's okay, Frasier," Niles sighed as he sat down next to Martin. "I appreciate your advice, but it seems as if we were both off base as to the reason he's drawn to this cartoon. Dad helped me see things from a new perspective, which frankly, I'm a bit envious that I hadn't thought of myself."

Frasier looked at his brother, then his father, then shook his head. "It's as if I've stepped into the Twilight Zone."

"Have a seat, Frasier, Dad can explain it all as I pour us some sherry. Dad, I'm afraid I have beer to offer you..that will suffice, won't it?" Niles teased, and Martin playfully pretended to ponder the offer.

"I suppose, yes, an ice cold can of beer will have to suffice. I had the same problem when I had dinner with the Queen of England last week."

"Now wait a minute!" Frasier stood and drew attention to himself. When his voice boomed, his family knew that he was about to go on a tangent, usually of the self-righteous variety. "You and Dad seem awfully chummy..what is going on, pray tell?"

Niles looked confused. "What do you mean? Isn't it just possible that Dad and I are bonding over David..our relationship is redefining itself?"

"Hardly!" Frasier huffed. "Until I had Dad move in with me...I, the unselfish son, whom out of devotion and purity of heart, sacrificed eleven years of my life...I put my dating life on hold.."

"As if I was the reason you couldn't get a date.." Martin grumbled.

"I heard that!" Frasier scowled. "You know what I mean! I had Dad move in with me! I had Eddie...and worst of all, I had to live with that monstrosity Dad calls a recliner! I, Frasier Crane, one of this city's most beloved of radio icons..'

"Don't forget to add most humble.." Niles retorted.

"Hey! I'm in the room!" Martin protested. "you're acting like living with me was such a chore.."

"You have to admit you weren't the easiest person to get along with.."

"Like you were?" Martin retorted. "I do appreciate you treating me like a child, after all these years..."

Frasier knew Martin was right, but wasn't ready to apologize. So in usual manner, he turned the heat on Niles. "Niles only used Maris as an excuse..he didn't want you to live with him either!"

"So you admit you never wanted me!"

"Niles only came by to see Daphne, and you know it!" Frasier continued, not sure of how to stop this downward spiral he was on.

"Okay, okay, Dad, Frasier...what's going on here? It seems to me you're bothered by my new closeness with Dad.." Niles thought as he offered the drinks to his family.

"Of course not!"

Martin shook his head. "You boys will never change. Competitve to the end, aren't you?"

"I am not," Frasier protested.

"Are too.." Niles chimed in.

"Am not.."

"Are too, are too, are too.."

"Boys!" Martin raised his voice. "It doesn't take a genius to understand what's going on here...although Niles comfirmed to me last night that I am the true Einstein of this family."

"I didn't quite say that.."

"I'm so smart I read into your facial expressions" Martin continued. "Frasier, you're feeling left out..you're too stubborn to admit it. It's always the same, one of you boys wants what the other has..only when the other has it. Frase, you know what our time at the condo meant to me...but geesh, I'm still alive and kicking. You can call or drop by my place with Ronee anytime, and you know it."

"Yes, well..."

"And Niles, you always were afraid of standing in your brother's shadows. He was more outgoing, you were the shy one..so yeah, you relish any bit of attention you get, even if it comes from your old man. It's not me you boys are fighting over...you both just have to prove you can still best each other from time to time," Martin sighed, taking a long sip of his beer.

"Dad..it's not that simple. Really..a lot of it has to do with my becoming a father," Niles chimed in. "I guess..having a child of my own makes me rethink a lot of our relationship. Parenthood is harder than I thought it would be."

Martin eyed Frasier, then Niles. "Tell me about it."

"Dad, I'm trying to be honest.."

"I know, Niles. I know. You think I don't know what you're going through? Tell me, Niles..wasn't your biggest fear before David was born was that your child would wind up like the Moon boys.."

"Can you blame him? They are crude, rude, and.."

"I'm well aquainted with Daphne's brothers," Martin continued. "You think you're the only dad who has to accept when his kid's interest is something that he's not really into? How do you think I felt raising you boys?"

Frasier looked at Niles. "He has a point."

"All my life I thought that it was you that was different than Frasier and myself," Niles conceded. "But what if we were the ones that were different...I never stopped to look at our relationships from your point of view, Dad."

"And until you became a parent, you could't possibly understand. David's still young...forget about worrying who he takes after...let David be David. He might like sports, books, art, or a good pizza..he might like none of these or he might like all of them. You don't need David to be a clone of you..that's why you have Frasier," Martin laughed.

Frasier scowled, but allowed his father to continue.

"You think I knew what I was doing when you boys were growing up? To this day I still have no idea what you guys are talking about most of the time..but I listen, pretend to care, and tell you you're good boys. That's what being a father is all about."

"Dr. Spock couldn't have said it better himself," Frasier replied with a trace of sarcasm.

Martin glared at him. "You know what I mean! You boys think you had it bad, having a dad who likes tv, beer, bars, a good card game now and then. But who was the one who picked up extra shifts to pay for your extra classes..i was too busy working to attend them, but I paid for them. They weren't classes I would have chosen for you ...but I worked hard to make sure you boys had the kind of life you wanted. So go ahead and complain about my beers, Eddie, my chair...but when you see your boys have the kind of life that mine do..then you'll feel free to give yourself a pat on the back."

Frasier and Niles looked on, wondering where all of this insight was coming from.

"Dad..you are right. Niles and I...we both have a lot to thank you for."

"All I ask of you boys is to be happy. Take time to smell the roses. Call Freddy now and then..for no reason than to ask how he's doing. And Niles...all I want for you is to enjoy this little family you deserve. And another six pack of beer."

They laughed. Martin looked at Frasier. "You think I'm kidding?"

"I'll go get my keys. Thanks Dad. And Niles...you're doing well with David. Daphne would be proud of you."

"Thank you, Frasier. And Lilth, as your co-parent would be p..let's face it, she'd be rigid, frigid, and quite unbearable to converse with."

And they all laughed and were interruptted by a little voice. "What's funny, Daddy?"

"Oh, grown up stuff."

"Were you laughing at Aunt Lilith?"

They all looked at David in astonishment.

"What? Mommy doesn't like Aunt Lilith very well. Mommy likes everyone. Why doesn't Mommy like Aunt Lilith?"

Frasier grabbed his keys.. "I'd better go on that errand for Dad now, Niles. Good luck with that conversation.."

Martin laughed and waved his hands in the air. "Don't look at me. I did my talking for the day. Go on. Tell David all about why his mom might not like Aunt Lilith.."

"Um, well, gee...Why don't I join you upstairs to watch a quick episode of Peppa?" Niles thought quickly.

Martin laughed. "And you never understood why I watched so much television when I was around you boys.."

David took Niles' hand, and when Frasier returned, the Crane boys continued to enjoy their visit together.

Tbc

This was originally meant to be a one shot- but I caught the date I first wrote the first chapter..it was the day before I gave birth to my daughter. And the end where Niles cuddled up with David to watch Peppa to help him sleep was very prophetic..my hubby took to doing that as I recovered from childbirth. This little one shot just became more special to me, and I have another chapter or so to go before I'm ready to say goodbye to it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
